Guardians
by CreaterMia
Summary: Guardians is where benders and Pokémon become human's guardians...but one man decides they aren't needed and tries to rid the world of them. *Rated T for safety :)


A thousand centuries ago, in the beginning of medieval times, humans ruled among the Earth. As in the Dark Ages, there were two sides, good and evil, so there were many wars. But each individual human was special in their own way; everyone had a guardian. A guardian is someone, or something, who follows and guards you at all times. They would protect you against anything, including the world, and they would even give their lives for you, for if they died you'd live on, only half alive. But if you died, your guardian would die with you. But there's a limit to guardians. They were either a Pokémon or a bender of one or two bending powers. There was never a bender of all four or a legendary given as a guardian, unless it was a very special or rare human to guard.

Somewhere on Earth though, was a very smart man, named Magniteum, and his guardian was Armaldo, who was a rock and bug-type Pokémon. In the entire world, Magniteum was the only human with the mind of a 21st century man. Though no technology existed yet, he knew things more complicated than ancient weaponry and knowledge. And except for being a tall, skinny man with bright, white hair and small, red eyes, Magniteum wasn't normal at all. He might be out of his time and a genius, but he was completely insane. His whole life he wasted, working alone with his guardian, to create the most brilliant designs and inventions. But for the last forty-five years, Magniteum has been creating a small project of his own, that has been foiled many times. Lots of times, it either exploded, a war went by and he lost it forever, or Armaldo accidentally ate it. But this time…

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! It's done! It's finally done!" Magniteum screamed to the sky. Armaldo rushed into the room in a hurry, panting.

"I-It's done? Really? B-But…what…" Armaldo came closer, but Magniteum jumped in front with a terrified look, flinging his arms to the side, and spoke with a hard, evil tone.

"No! Don't…touch it, please? I don't want anything to happen to it." He started to speak in a softer tone, but turned his back to Armaldo. "Especially you eating it again. If you do happen to do it again…I'll pull it out this time! I want it to be in perfect condition."

"Ok…sorry." Armaldo apologized, embarrassed, looking at the ground for a while. Looking back up at Magniteum, he cocked his head, confused. "But…can you please tell me what it is now?"

"Why should I?" Magniteum asked, twittering with his completed dream, but still having his back to Armaldo, and his head slightly turned, looking at him.

"Because…I'm your guardian…and I helped you create it for over forty-five years. Please…show me it and tell me what it is. Please?" He asked with a plead full look. Magniteum turned his head away and thought for a moment. At this moment, Armaldo knew that Magniteum was thinking, and thinking real hard. At times like this, Magniteum would sometimes think for hours, and Armaldo had to stand there and wait for his response, because if he'd get impatient or leave, it'd be an automatic no. But after a long and awkward pause, Magniteum walked to a nearby door, carrying the item.

"Follow me." He insisted with such a mysterious voice that Armaldo hesitated for a second, but then followed him slowly. Magniteum opened the old, oak door and lead Armaldo into a big, empty room, but for a strange item holding-like object that seemed to grow into the ground and a small lever on the other side of the dark grey, octagon-shaped room. This was his secret workplace, so Armaldo has never been in here. Magniteum stopped in front of the item-holding object and turned around slowly. What Armaldo saw was Magniteum, who had a very creepy smile across his face, holding a gem that fit into both his hands that was red, pink, sparkling, clear, and slightly transparent.

"W-What? A gem? You've wasted your own life away…for a…a-a…a gem!?" Armaldo bursted out at Magniteum, who seemed unpleasantly surprised, giving an equal reaction, making Armaldo jump back a few feet.

"No, you ridiculous water-bug! This isn't any ordinary gem." Magniteum at first scolded, but then explained in a much gentler tone.

"T-Then…what is it for?" Armaldo asked, taking a step closer. But Magniteum put his hand up, as a signal to stop, and Armaldo listened.

"It's for a powerful purpose. You remember my research on you guardians?" He wondered, walking behind the table, which looked like only a small, wide-ish vase can be sat upon without falling off.

"Yes." Armaldo replied. "All those painful tests on me…" Armaldo looked down with a discarded look of a pained past. "…I remember. Why?"

"I figured out that you guardians…of course being the other half of us…are made out of a certain type of matter." Magniteum quickly explained, not even noticing Armaldo's obvious, scared look. But Armaldo then looked up and cocked his head in great confusion.

"Um…what in the world is matter?"

"Something I can't explain at this moment!" Magniteum exploded quickly with anger, making Armaldo jump back a bit. "Anyways…your matter is different from ours. This gem has all the power of that opposite matter, that will destroy the matter that guardians are made out of." There was a long pause between the two as Magniteum stared at Armaldo with a creepy smile and Armaldo stared at him with a blank face, making Magniteum's smile slowly drop down to a frown. "Matter is anything that has mass and takes up space!"

"Oh…"Armaldo shook his head slowly. "But…what's mass?"

"Oh my goodness…you're clueless aren't you?! Mass is a measure of the quantity of matter in an object! Ok?!"

"But…"

"No! Anymore questions?!" Magniteum interrupted with pure anger. Armaldo slowly raised his right claw just barely before slowly dropping it back down.

"Good. Now…back to the subject. As I said…this gem has the power of the opposite matter you guardians all have." He spoke strangely gently while putting the gem onto the table and clamping it on.

"So…if I touch it…I could…die?" Armaldo looked up, confused and shuddering.

"Yep! The last one you ate wasn't completed yet…so that's why you're still alive." He looked at Armaldo with a genuine look that made Armaldo anxious, making him wonder, _Why am __**I**__ his guardian? Why __**me**__?_

"Why would you create something like this?"

"Because…when I pull this lever down…the gem will be filled with electrifying energy. It will be filled with so much it will EXPLODE!" He emphasized so loudly, Armaldo almost fell over. "But I'll put the lever back up right before that happens, hopefully, so the gem will cool down and most of that energy will combine together to create a shield, so it CAN'T explode. Then, I'll pull the lever down again, filling it with energy again. But the gem can't hold all that energy, so it needs to let it out. But it can't explode. How will it let loose energy? There's only one answer, my dear guardian." Magniteum explained, turning around from Armaldo.

"And that would be…?" Armaldo asked, getting very worried.

Magniteum turned around quickly and suddenly saying, "Sound waves." softly and dramatically.

"What are sound waves?" Armaldo asked, calmed again.

Magniteum slouched over, groaning. He then lifted his head but seemed annoyed. "Sound is a mechanical wave that is a vibration of pressure transmitted through either a solid, liquid, or gas composing of frequencies within the range of hearing and of a the minimum sound level to be heard, or the sensation stimulated in our organs of hearing by such vibrations."

"Huh?" Armaldo cocked his head once again. Magniteum groaned again, and then suddenly clapped.

"There. When I clapped, the sound waves traveled to you, making you able to hear…"He clapped again. "…the clap. The same for all other…sound-able objects or living things."

"Oh! Ok...I get it. Go on...wait! Energy makes sounds?" Armaldo questioned, trying to make it seem like a suggestion. But it was a dismal failure as Magniteum saw through it and sneered at him.

"No" Magniteum denied in a low, gravel-like voice, holding the "N" sound for a few seconds. "But...I made it so this gem's energy will stick to the sound waves. The sound waves will go through the gem, taking with it the energy particles..."

"Um..."

"Don't! I'm not finished!" Magniteum stopping Armaldo from interrupting him. "So, out of the gem, the sound waves will be so powerful, they'll travel across the world, hitting and...possibly...going through every object. Of course no one will feel it...but remember...the sound waves are holding the energy particles of which are opposite of what you guardians are made of." Magniteum ended with a smile, slightly sticking his nose in the air. But Armaldo just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"W-Wait! Wait a minute." Magniteum looked at his guardian with a stunned look, wondering what else is wrong. "T-This...will pour out throughout the Earth..."

"Yes."

"Hitting every object in its way...

"Yes..."

"Including...the guardians?"

"Yep!"

"B-But...if that happens...by hitting all the guardians...with this matter that's opposite of us...we'll all...die." Armaldo mentioned, stuttering, breathing heavily.

"I know that." Magniteum agreed, quietly but harshly, while backing up towards the lever. Armaldo scooted up a bit, frightened.

"But...you? You know we'll all die? Why would you do that?"

"Because...guardians..." Magniteum cursed the name, looking to the side. He looked back at Armaldo and spoke in a deep tone. "We don't need guardians. They're useless, freaks! They're no use to us. They are totally un-need able, weird-looking, foolish, and most of all...mistakes." He said with a sharp tone, making Armaldo jump back with a panic look. "We don't need guardians. I mean...sure they protect us, but seriously? We can protect ourselves! They just get in the way, make us make mistakes ourselves. You know all these wars we have? They're the guardians fault! They keep us from winning...keep us from having allies, friends..." He turned his back to Armaldo, crouching it. "They're mistakes...but I can fix it." Magniteum turned back to Armaldo, who thought he saw a faded tear fall from Magniteum's cheek.

"I know Armaldo...you." Magniteum managed to say, pointing at Armaldo. "But you have to understand me. Please? I know what I says sounds crazy, murderous...but reasonable. "Has to happen" reason. We can make it on our own...come on Armaldo." He spoke gently, as if trying to bargain, but Armaldo only shook his head.

"No. No! I can't let you do this! Everyone was right...you are insane!" Armaldo cried out in a commanding tone, as Magniteum's eyes widened when he said "insane". "This isn't going to solve anything...you wasted your whole life to help end life to the whole world! Don't do it!"

"I didn't expect you to understand. Then when you die...I won't have any regrets." Magniteum whispered, turning haftly around, closing his eyes, and turning his head down to the ground. "Oh well! Time to start!" Magniteum bounced back with a happy smile and turned towards the lever once again.

"B-Besides..." Armaldo started to add out of the blue. "Your plan won't work. When the next generation of humans is born...their guardians will be to."

Magniteum stopped still and kept his place. "...No. The sound waves will also go through the humans and the energy will be left in the system of the humans...and it'll multiply. When they have kids, their kids will have it to...so their guardians won't even be born with them." He continued to the lever and looked back at Armaldo, who was panicking. "Let this world be born a fresh new one...the one it was supposed to be!" Magniteum pulled the lever and Armaldo rushed to him. But he jumped back five feet backwards onto the ground when the gem glowed bright with red and pink and swirled darker colors inside it.

"You're making a mistake Magniteum!" Armaldo screamed out after getting back up. Magniteum looked back surprised, for it was the first time Armaldo called him by his name in a long, long time. Then the gem got brighter and brighter and even seemed to get bigger. But when it started making a low humming noise, Magniteum pulled the back up again, turning it off. The gem then stopped glowing and actually grew smaller, much darker, and the humming ended.

"Yes! Right on time!" Magniteum cheered for himself as Armaldo shuffled back and forth in his spot.

"Please, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" He shrieked, terrified, as if watching his own child drown right in front of him. But Magniteum only smiled to himself, as if he was enjoying Armaldo's suffering. Then there was a sound of clashing weapons, steel banging against itself, screams, and loud trumpets.

"W-What?" Armaldo questioned the noise, to horrified by Magniteum's actions to realize what was going on. But Magniteum knew. It was the sound of a large battle. There was a war going on outside his house.

"Ug...not again." He moaned to himself. Then he saw the gem creating its shield, for it was darker and less clear. He pulled the lever back down, and upon hearing the metal move again, Armaldo jolted his head back to whom he was guarding.

"Magniteum...please!" Armaldo begged, but it was no use. Magniteum would listen no longer. The gem grew brighter again as the humming filled the room once more. Armaldo had failed himself as a guardian. The one whom he protected with his own body to save, and really loved with his heart, never felt the same, and betrayed him. All of a sudden, the gem grew so bright, the two could almost not look at it, and the hum outgrew the battle music.

'Yes, yes! Now...destroy the guardians!" Magniteum yelled out, demanded the gem to do his will. But...nothing happen. Magniteum stood there confused, looking at the gem. "W-What? Just...bright lights and loud humming? Oh, that sucks!" Armaldo let out a sigh of relief as Magniteum pulled the lever back up. But as soon as he did that, the gem grew dark instantly, then almost immediately afterwards, it grew brighter for what seemed brighter than the sun for only haft a second before it exploded, releasing blue ray beams heading in all directions at light speed. Magniteum looked just in time for him to see it hit Armaldo, at which he instantly vanished.

Before Magniteum was able to celebrate, the pressure of the sound waves from the explosion was enough to knock the walls of his house down, but the sound waves from the gem continued on their way throughout the world, hitting every object, making the guardians disappear into oblivion. Once the sound waves finished their barbaric massacre on the planet, the world seemed to stop. Even the war outside Magniteum's house stopped at surprise to where their guardians went, and they panicked, not even worrying about the enemy anymore.

Upon the house collapsing on top of him, Magniteum couldn't see anything with the brown smoke blocking the area and the rubble on him. Once the smoke cleared and Magniteum pushed the broken pieces of his house off him, he looked around for guardians, but saw none. He was happier than ever before, mumbling joyful screeches to himself. When he finally contained himself, he looked around only to see the former people of the war surrounding him. They had remembered where the light came from, and they knew it was his fault.

They all surrounded him...ready to attack. But something was strange about Magniteum. He wasn't scared, as if he knew this was going to happen. Truth be told...he actually smiled. The entire army...enemies of each other who lay their lives down to end the other army's...joined forces for this one moment, to end the life of this one man.

The years went on and everyone started to forget the guardians. Parents never told their children, for why tell them something they could've have but no longer can't? So kids never told their kids who never told theirs. The very memory and knowledge of the guardians had completely faded away with Magniteum. There was no source of knowing that ever existed...no living human nor living beast, and no readable book.

The guardians...are extinct...

* * *

**Review if you have any questions...I'll answer to the best of my abilities; or review if you just please! Doesn't matter to me! (I would love to make the rest of it, but I lost interest a long time ago, so if you think it is good and I should keep going, please tell me! I would love to continue writing it!)**


End file.
